


Knock Knock

by RuskaSky



Series: Taste the Sweet of my Skin [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nompto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, at least partially, because I can't help but plot, emotional smut, handjob, though a bit of plot in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuskaSky/pseuds/RuskaSky
Summary: Trying to keep their relationship a secret from Gladio and Ignis at least for a little while, 'tension' became their second nature. And when Prompto decides to be a tease, he has to learn the hard way that Noctis will not be denied. Not even when Ignis knocks on their door.[Series is a collection of unrelated smut-shots. Aka: You don't need to read the others to enjoy this.]





	

‘ _Dirty cheeky bastard.’_

Noct barely held back a growl as he watched Prompto arch his back a tad _too_ sensually from the counter behind him. The blond grinned cockily, making sure their blue eyes were locked when he let his flutter shut and bit his lower lip. Only faintly, of course; elsewise, Gladio and Ignis would well notice what exactly was going on. But with the former being outside the caravan and the latter currently rummaging through the refrigerator, grumbling how there must be _something_ edible within, Prompto could pose and tease as much as he wanted.

And oh, _how_ he teased. As Ignis literally stuck his head inside the cooling device (one of these days, Noctis would offer the advisor some pocket money for new spectacles) the blond trailed one hand across his own torso, gliding down _slowly_ towards his crotch. Noct could not help the watering of his mouth as his lover firmly grabbed the package hidden behind obstructing leopard pants, and he swore he almost groaned when Prompto opened his lips in a pretentious moan, only falsified by the grin that spread his lips.

But as soon as Ignis rose to his full height – added to by his hairstyle – Prompto ceased all taunting acts and leaned against the counter, fingers hooked into his belt. “And, Iggy? Anything good?”

If Ignis were the man to snort, he would have. But he was not, so he just sighed his typical sigh, adjusted the glasses which needed no adjustment and said in a placid manner, “It will do. Had I known a presumably two-star caravan offered naught but this pitiable amount of common goods, I would have insisted on doing the shopping today instead of tomorrow. Alas,” he acquiesced and rolled up his sleeves, “since I always carry a stack of spices and other sorts with me, tonight’s dinner should not fall behind the usual remarkably.” After getting out two plates and a pot - Noct hated it when he used pots; it usually meant vegetables - he added, “I will do fine on my own. This place is too crammed for teamwork.”

“Alrighty,” Prompto chimed, drawing forth his cell phone. “I’ll just check up on my game then in the meantime. Man, haven’t had _fun_ in ages.” The look he shot Noct at that was totally unnecessary – and dirty to boot. “Guess that’s what I get for accompanying the royalty.”

“Tch.” Noctis crossed his arms, trying to hide the shiver that ran down his spine when Prompto licked over his lips in a safe moment. “I’m sorry for _boring_ you. But there isn’t much fun stuff around either.”

That had to hurt, at least partially. Prompto made a face, the phone in his hand buzzing and lighting up, but he had no eyes to spare for it. Instead, the blond sauntered over, pretentiously standing before Noctis to glance over Ignis’ shoulder into the pot. “Whatcha makin’, Iggy?”

The advisor gave a sound Noctis ranked somewhere between irritation and concentration. “Stew. Evidently.”

“Hooh?” Prompto leaned forward, his ass _brushing_ against Noctis’ crotch. “What kind of stew?”

“An improvised one, with the little ingredients provided.” Ignis stopped just before the knife cut the potatoes into bite-size pieces. His green eyes had a certain level of alertness to them, and Noctis, standing behind Prompto and thus in his advisor’s plain field of view, had to school his face into a mask of tired indifference so he would not know that Prompto pressed against the hardening bulge in his pants. “Where does your sudden interest in cooking come from, Prompto? Do you perchance want to aid me?”

“Wha-? No, no, no, _no_!” Prompto quickly jumped to his feet and shook his head frantically. “I never intended to do _that_!”

‘ _Lucky us,’_ Noctis mused. He took a step back and crossed his arms, seemingly inspecting his glove for any damage or dirt. ‘ _Last time Prompto cooked, I almost hurled up everything I had ever eaten up till that point.’_

Ignis seemed to have a similar train of thought, for instead of the usual disappointed look he set up whenever his brother-like friends declined his offer to help with the cooking, he smiled contently. “Good. Then go somewhere else to wait until dinner is ready. But stay close to the caravan; I do not wish to have to search for your whereabouts.”

“Ye~s,” Prompto piped with his hands cupping the back of his head, turning on his heel. “I’ll just inspect the beds ‘n’ stuff.”

Noctis huffed. “You, inspecting the beds? You’ll run away screaming from the first bug you see and beg Gladio for help again.” He fell in behind the blond, grinning when the other man outright pouted.

“Hey, it’s not _that_ bad! ‘sides, you said bugs disgust you as well.”

“Yeah, but I’m not running from them,” Noctis pointed out as he closed the door to their sleeping room, a rectangular construct with two king-sized beds, a not too shabby window and a door to their left leading to the undoubtedly cramped bathroom. The walls were old, stains and whatnot blotting the once white surface, the carpet run-down with obvious lines to and from the beds. With one of them as his goal, Noctis gave Prompto a distinct shove between his shoulder blades and the blond stumbled towards the cushion with a gasp, rolled on the sheets and landed with a pant.

“O-oi,” he complained as he sat upright. “You could’ve _warned_ me or some-”

Noctis was above him in the blink of an eye. ‘ _Phasing is so fucking useful,’_ he thought to himself with a grin, relishing the aghast, wide-eyed stare his lover gave him, almost squashed beneath his sudden weight. “Warning,” Noctis purred and grabbed for the blond’s wrists, “you’re about to be punished.”

Prompto paled, accentuating the blush breaking out on his freckled cheeks. “A-about earlier? Hey, I was just joking, buddy. Can’t the royalty take a little tease?”

The prince laughed. He made sure his voice radiated darkly off the walls so Prompto would shudder as soon as the sound reached his ears. “Tease, huh?” He leaned in, his grin widening when Prompto  _gulped_ before he twisted his lips in a similar grin.

‘ _You just try and keep pretending your confidence is over the roof, Prompto. It won’t last long.’_

“I wonder,” he began out loud, lowering himself so he effectively straddled the sweating blond beneath him, “where you got that sudden _cockiness_ from, _Prompto_.” Ah, another one of those shudders Prompto could not hide no matter how much he jutted his chin forward in a sassy smirk. “I believe we decided that our relationship will remain a secret for a little while?”

“Yeah, sure.” Prompto deserved an award for concentrating his cyan eyes on Noctis’ steel blue ones instead of following the movement the prince’s hands ghosted across his arms. “I think we did pretty good for six months, eh? Not even Iggy noticed- ah!” He swallowed his tongue when Noctis grabbed hold of his jaw and brought his face so close that their breaths mingled.

“Yeah. He hasn’t noticed – _yet_. Do you know what that implies, Prompto?” He increased the pressure on Prompto’s bones. “The _scene_ in the kitchen aside, wasn’t it a bit _bold_ how you just stopped me for a kiss earlier, when the four of us exited the Regalia in search for that monster?”

Prompto’s eyes flickered to the side. Briefly, but they did. “Oh, come on,” he jested, “Iggy and Gladio were a few feet away already, and granny can’t see when she’s cleaning her glasses anyway.”

Noctis allowed a little snort to break from his lips. “Hn. True. But what about Gladio? He turned and called for us barely a second after you released me. By the way,” he added almost nonchalantly were it not for the dangerous sparkle lighting up in his eyes, “I don’t recall ever giving you permission to _claim_ me like that. And when you pulled me behind that shop?”

He paused so Prompto could remember the related moment; a brief stop in the middle of nowhere for a piss and a packet or two of coffee. Not the high-class kind Ignis worshiped, but enough to keep them awake every morning at six. “You pressed me against the wall, barely a feet from the corner, and your _groin_ ” - he lowered his hips so his cock could grind against the aforementioned body part of his lover - “kept rubbing me until I had a boner. If I didn’t know any better, I’d call you a bitch in heat.”

Prompto blushed. Not the gentle, nervous kind of blush that had been tinting his cheeks for a while now; no, it was a hard, crimson color, the pupils of his eyes shrunk and an unidentifiable sound spilled from his lips. Noctis darted forward, claiming both sound and lips with his ravishing mouth, pressing hardly against the blond so he arched his back as he had done earlier. Noct rocked down with his crotch, grinning against the moan that flowed into his mouth and broke the kiss with a shameless _smack_. Satisfaction made his dick twitch. “So we’re that eager today, huh? Cheeky jerk?”

Beneath him, Prompto was panting. His lips were beautifully swollen and red from the action, and a string of saliva dangled from them. Noctis did not need to look down; he _felt_ Prompto’s erection pressing against the confines of both of their pants, faintly perceived his lover’s quickened heartbeat through the fabric, saw how his chest heaved excitedly. The prince smirked to himself. He kept his eyes locked on Prompto when he ground down again, inscribing the widening eyes, arching back and guttural groan into his memory.

“Al-alright,” Prompto spilled forth after taking a rash breath. “I overdid it a bit today. Can you blame me? We haven’t had… you know.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “If you’re referring to how I haven’t _fucked_ you in two weeks because we keep booking these cramped caravans, then yes, I know. Don’t get me wrong; I can’t wait until we get separated rooms for once or camp out in the open again- wow, I can’t believe I said this,” he interjected with a laugh before he went on, “But granny Ignis seems to be generous lately. I almost regret hunting so diligently; if we were shorter on cash, we’d have no choice but to camp. And then, well,” he broke off the sentence and interrupted it with a sinful smirk that made Prompto shiver. “ _You know_.”

It had the desired effect. Prompto squirmed in his straddled cage, his eyes avoided Noct’s. “Yeah. I, erm, know. But how about you get off of me for starters? Ignis or Gladio could barge in any second, so- _hey_!” The breath was kicked from his lungs when Noctis began to _ride_ him, rocking his erection against the blond’s with a grin that barely hid his dirty intentions. Prompto fought for words, only able to stutter, “Wh-what are you _doing_ , Noct- _ahh_.”

Noctis circled his hips. His hand released Prompto’s tightening jaw and instead traveled down, briefly brushing over one of his already erect nipples behind the top until they found the buckle of his belt. “Told you,” he murmured as his voice began to darken with lust, “I’ll punish you.”

 _Clack_. The belt opened, trousers immediately slacking around Prompto’s delicate hips. The blond tried to press his lower body down, but a single grind against his erection and he gasped for air, bucking his hips long enough for Noctis to tear the gear down to his ankles. The bulge in his boxer shorts poked up immediately and the prince clicked his tongue. “Really, I can’t believe you got worked up this much already only from me teasing you. Or were you enjoying your own tease earlier that much?”

Prompto’s cheeks flared up. “Sh-shut up, Noct! I’m not particularly-”

“Then what’s this?” Noct’s hand encircled both cloth and erection and tugged, and he watched with hungry, fascinated eyes how the light blue pattern _darkened_ at the top. “That’s pre-cum, you tease.” He pulled again and Prompto’s moan filled the air, pooling into his ear and heat into his stomach. “Admit it, you were hoping for this. _Begging_ for it. So shut up and take responsibility for your actions, _Prompto_.”

He pumped up and down speedily until Prompto grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and bucked his hips in need. Noctis had to exert conscious effort into keeping his boyfriend in place, and a rough laugh broke from his lips when the man beneath him whimpered once Noctis pulled his hand away to push his hips down.

“ _No...ct..._ ” His voice was a whisper, labored and ragged, and the hazy look in his hooded eyes _pleaded_ for more.

Noctis smirked. He pulled the boxers from his lover's hips, receiving not a single buck or sound of complaint, instead smooth compliance with the motion. After licking over his index finger once, Noctis let it trail invisible figures along Prompto’s thighs, making sure to stop whenever he got close to the twitching scrotum, which elicited hisses and muffled moans. He looked up to find Prompto had almost stuffed his mouth with one gloved hand.

“Oh?” Noctis made and trailed down deeper, grazing the contracting balls once. Prompto’s eyes fell shut, the groan coming out as nothing but a heavy exhale. “Trying to be quiet _now_? You do know you just moaned madly when I _pumped_ you? You know, like _this_?” He grabbed his lover’s cock, a flushed and throbbing thing, and dragged his closed hand down and up almost leisurely.

Prompto moaned. Again and again, once for every stroke Noctis tortured him with, liquid oozing from his tip, and Noctis had to bite his lips to refrain from licking it up, his own cock twitching at the notion of immersing himself in its unique, salty flavor and the inevitable sounds pouring into the room should he do so.

‘ _But I have other plans for you today, Prompto,’_ he promised mentally, a smirk curling his wanting lips. He leaned forward, using his free hand to push up Prompto’s top in the process, and placed his mouth above a pink and perk nipple.

The blond whimpered. He temporarily released his mouth to beg, “Noct, _no_. Iggy is in the next room, and I- _aaah!”_

Noctis sucked. The sensitive bud flushed and grew against his expertly circling tongue, and when he grazed the flesh with his teeth Prompto moaned, grabbed hold of his raven hair and pulled him closer. “ _Noct! N-Noct-oh!”_ The blond’s hips jerked upwards, bumping against the painful erection that deprived Noctis’ brain of the blood he needed to think properly.

A groan sprung from Noctis’ throat. He pressed down, hissing from the friction that Prompto rocked against him time and time again, and pre-cum trickled from his cock. _“Prompto_ ,” he growled, more a warning than anything else, but the blond’s eyes were tightly shut and he shook his head.

“I can’t, Noct, I can’t! I’ve been waiting for this so long, and – _oh, yes_ – and I haven’t even _touched_ myself for a week.”

The prince grinned. He pushed himself away from this wantonly jerking man and slowly opened his trousers. “Is that so? Really, Prompto” - _clack -_ “you’re making it hard to punish you.”

At least his lover had the decency to tuck in his head and pretend to be sorry. But with the lust burning up those big, blue eyes, there was no way he could fool Noct – especially not when he parted his legs.

Their eyes met and Noctis halted. Prompto cleared his throat. “Please?”

“Please what?”

The blond rolled his eyes. “You _know_ what. Stupid prince.”

“ _Your_ stupid prince,” Noctis corrected in a sudden moment of endearment. He spit into his hand and worked the hot saliva along his shaft, moaning at the back of his throat, before he positioned the swollen head of his cock at his boyfriend’s twitching entrance. “You should be grateful. I’m feeling generous today.”

Prompto grinned, a sun in this bleak and average caravan. “I am forever in your debt, your Highne- _yes_!”

The tip was inside. In one single, fluid motion, Noctis had forced it in, and now he threw his head back and moaned, the sensitive head of his cock massaged from the tight, hot walls. “Yes,” he echoed with a rough voice, pushing in more of himself even though Prompto squirmed and gasped, “ _yes_.” He glanced down, watched the sweat trickle from Prompto’s chin onto his neck, the puffs of air that left his parted lips. “Seems like you’re a bit out of practice. Relax.”

“E-easy to say for _you_ ,” Prompto retorted, his face contorting when another inch of seething, hard flesh tore him open. “D’you’ve any idea how freaking _big_ you are? Geez, buddy, be a bit more consider-  _aah_!”

Noctis plunged in deeply, allowing his lover only a second to adjust before he penetrated him more and more. “No ‘buddy’ here, _Prompto_.” His voice was harsh, despite the thick fog of lust, despite the syllables that clung to his tongue and refused to roll off. “Or else I’ll have to punish you after all.”

Prompto’s eyes were white, so much they had rolled backwards. “S-sorry,” he breathed. A groan spilled from his throat at the first proper _thrust_ Noctis placed inside of him. More than two thirds were buried in his tight ass, and already Prompto was whimpering and twitching, pre-cum dripping from his cock. “It’s just… so… _big_...”

The prince grinned. “Thanks for the compliment.” He reached for Prompto’s throbbing shaft and eased the man’s muscles with careful, tight strokes. His thumb brushed over the tip, smearing the promising fluid across the entire member as he twisted his wrist until he hit the balls. The blond groaned huskily, arched his back and impaled himself on Noct’s erection.

“ _Noct!_ ” he cried out, only to pale and muffle himself with a shaking hand.

“You’re the one who bucked into me,” Noctis chastised gently. He wrapped one arm around Prompto’s hips and heaved him closer, but slowly this time, allowing his wild bangs to cover his widening eyes as pleasure devoured him.

‘ _Oh, how I’ve missed this. This fucking heat. How he’s contracting around me with every heartbeat.’ _Affection washed over him like a tidal wave and he lowered himself so he could kiss Prompto, first only lips on lips and then, after another sinking in of his cock caused his lover to moan, tongue on tongue. The two muscles glided along one another, their saliva mingled and their moans became one as Noctis began to thrust rhythmically. He still had one or two inches left to plunge inside, but right now, Prompto was writhing so heavily that he did not dare.

For a second, their hazed eyes met, Prompto whimpering, and Noctis thought, ‘ _I’m sorry. I’m sorry I always take you like this. You deserve to be taken carefully. Slowly.’_ Prompto contracted around him and he growled. ‘ _But I can’t. Not when I need you this much. Astrals, I just hope you need me as much as I need you.’_ He prayed his eyes would relay everything he felt, all those raw emotions he could not voice because whenever he tried, his tongue failed him and instead sought to dance with Prompto’s, for that was _so much_ easier, a language they both spoke without uttering a single syllable.

“Noct,” his lover whispered heatedly, holding on to the back of his sweaty shirt with trembling fingers. He gulped visibly, groaning when the next thrust pierced him and Noctis saw how his abdominal muscles clenched. “M-more...”

He slanted his head. “More?” he echoed, just to make sure, sliding out slowly despite the tingling that made his feet go numb.

Immediately, Prompto slung his legs around Noctis’ hips and drew him closer. “ _More_!” he begged as Noctis pushed against this irresistible pull.

‘ _Maybe I’ll find a way to torture you after all.’_

So he smirked, propping himself up on his elbows so their faces, sweaty and red, could meet. “Demanding, aren’t we?” Bolts of bliss sparked through his body, his veins, and he barely suppressed the lustful moan when he grabbed Prompto’s over-confident legs and spread them wide. He took in the view, the naked skin, the sweat, the contractions of muscles and the pulsating member that stood tall and neglected. “Turn around.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. But then, he managed a nod. “O-okay. Just, pull out for a sec and I’ll-”

“ _Turn around_.”

The blond narrowed his eyes. He tried to escape Noctis’ grasp, to wiggle himself free of the cock that throbbed inside of him, but the prince would not give in. “So you-! Who’s the demanding one now?”

Noctis just cocked an eyebrow up. He pulled out until the tip _plopped_ from the red and jerking hole only to shove it right back in, until the head was encompassed. Prompto’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets, and they stayed like that when Noctis pulled out again. Pushed in. Out. In.

“Noct- wait, please, this, _ah_ , it _hurts_ , and, _ooh-"_

The pleasure was overwhelming. Noctis had to clench his jaw, using sheer willpower to keep himself from spilling his seed. He wanted to push it all in, to explode while fully surrounded by this delicious heat and friction, but instead he focused his eyes on the twitching cock of his partner, observed how it _jumped_ at every new thrust despite Prompto’s pleas. “ _Turn. Around._ ”

“ _Aaaah!”_ Prompto threw his head back, then nodded fervently. “Okay, okay, I’ll turn, I will, just – _oh, astrals_ – let go of my legs, Noct, I can’t otherwise!” His voice echoed off the walls and Noctis grinned. He released the ankles and Prompto’s legs fell down, trembling as Noct continued the motion that tortured them both. With a whimper, the blond turned his torso and tucked up his right leg. A pained and yet aroused moan filled the air as he came to lay on his side, not once spared by Noctis’ jerks, and his arms shook terribly when he rotated more, pressing his vibrating ribcage against the mattress and wiggling his other leg first up and down.

If the arousal would not fill Noctis to the point of him shuddering with an open mouth, he would have admired Prompto’s flexible feat. But he could barely _see_ , was glad he managed to pierce his partner’s poor asshole without fail or awkward slipping, and then Prompto laid flat on his stomach, moaning and whimpering and pleading into the pillow already moistening by his saliva, and Noctis regained enough of his conscience to stop his thrusts for a minute, to lean forward and wrap his arm around his lover’s torso.

“Well done,” he praised, lips resting against Prompto’s red ear. “Now up on all fours, Prompto.”

“I can’t,” was the mewling reply. “I need this pillow, or else...”

Noctis heaved him up. He bit into the blond’s earlobe, his heartbeat picking up at the blissful hiss springing from Prompto’s lips. “Then scream. Let them know, for all I care. We’ve been playing this stupid game long enough; you’re mine, and they can very well know."

Prompto tensed. He managed to turn his head, and his expression was aghast. No, not quite; disbelieving? Shocked? He gulped and mumbled, “… Really?”

The question confused Noctis. His cock throbbed, demanding attention and more importantly release, but Prompto’s face was serious so he tried to partake in the conversation. “Huh?” Not the most gracious reply, but better than none.

“Do you really… mean that? You want them to know?” His voice was still throaty, but there was another component as well that made it tremble. “Are you sure?”

Slowly, it dawned to him. “I get this is a bit sudden, but yeah, why not?” He cleared his throat, still somehow supporting his weight while holding up Prompto in the position where he _needed_ him. “They’ll learn sooner or later anyway. So just let it out.” He pushed a bit against the swollen entrance.

Prompto gasped. “ _Aaah…_ B-but, Noct, what about – _mmmhm._ Noct, that’s my di-”

“No,” Noctis preempted him, the hand that had held onto his torso now pumping Prompto’s seething cock. “It’s _mine_.  _You_ are mine. So let me take you already.” And then, after a second that felt like an entire lifetime, “Please.”

The blond blinked. His beautiful, wonderful smile reappeared, beneath the sweat and flush, and he pressed his palms into the mattress. “Yes, he said and let his head fall forward, droplets of sweat dripping onto the pillow. “I’m yours. So take me, Noct.”

The prince sighed in relief as he pushed in. The tip, the head, the shaft – everything, until his balls were pressed against Prompto’s and both men let out dark groans. He was completely sheathed, fully encompassed, every inch of his needy cock caressed by Prompto’s hot, contracting walls.

‘ _Finally_.’

Just for a second, he let their heartbeats align, then he pulled back and thrust inside. And again. And again. He built up a rhythm that matched his speedy breathing, sweat falling from his forehead onto Prompto’s ass, and one of his hands grabbed those cheeks, spread them so he could plunge deeply, bury everything within the heat that _burned him up_.

“ _Oh_ , _Prompto_ ,” he moaned, hips starting to move on their own. His fingers traveled back to Prompto’s member, and his chest swelled in pride when the blond hissed a desperate ' _yes'_  just before he began to pump him steadily, fingers slick with sweat. “Squeeze your ass. _More_.”

A long moan, then his partner complied and Noctis saw stars. His entire body burned, his cock felt near to explosion, he _needed_ his release so badly now, and judging from the uneven breaths and shaking hips Prompto was just as close, so he accelerated, clenched his own ass, his abs, tightened his fist and-

_Knock knock._

“Prompto? Noctis? Can I come in?” Ignis voice was crystal clear even through the closed door.

 _Clench_. Prompto’s ass became like a prison, a cage, and even with nothing but his heartbeat pulsating along one of his protruding veins, Noctis felt his balls contract, ready to cum any second now.

Prompto’s head snapped up and he threw a panicked stare back. “Noct,” he hissed, “pull out!”

Yes. Pulling out would be the most logical course of events. But when the door was knocked upon a third time and Prompto shuddered in a stifled moan, Noctis’ lips contorted into a malicious grin.

He thrust inside.

Prompto’s eyes widened, his mouth sprang open and a groan flew from his lips. “ _Noct_!”

“We just established we’ll let them know, right?” Noctis whispered in an almost casual tone as he retracted and glided in slowly. “Why not let him know like this? Ignis won’t dare to ask any questions, you know how he is.”

His partner paled, the only color left the hot blush directly beneath his beautiful freckles. “Are you _mad_ , Noct?! Letting him come in while you’re… you’re… _aaah_.”

“Yes,” Noctis said, rocking back and forth, “letting him come in while I _fuck_ you.”

_Clench._

“Of course, he’ll see.”

_Clench._

“ _Everything_.”

A helpless moan.

Noctis grinned and circled his hips. ‘ _Got you.’_

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Prompto’s ear. “Well, if you don’t want him to know, then… tell him to go away.”

Prompto threw a wary glance back. “Y-yeah. I’ll… do that.” The blond cleared his throat and then, with Noctis’ cock buried deep inside his filthy and wanton place, he spoke up, “Don’t come in, Iggy! We- uhm… The room’s a total mess!”

Noctis chuckled silently. _That’s not even a lie._ He thrust inside his partner quickly thrice before slowly doing again, his dick twitching at every desperate moan and groan Prompto could not hold in.

They could practically _hear_ how Ignis frowned. “A mess? What did you two do?”

“We – _ahh_ – were trying out whether the bed is comfy and, er...” Prompto’s eyes flickered everywhere, his jaws tight and hands even tighter. “I jumped onto it with my shoes.”

“You what?!” For once, Ignis sounded utterly shocked. “Why…” A clearing of his throat, undoubtedly followed by a readjustment of his glasses. “Care to repeat that for me?”

Prompto was sweating, and not from the exertion alone anymore. “I- _ah_ – I’m sorry. I got a little… carried…” He stopped, licked his lips, struggled against Noctis’ hands keeping him in place where he could only receive the thrusts time and time again. His eyes rolled in their sockets and he almost whispered, “I just...”

Noctis yanked him up. “Now, now,” he murmured into his partner’s hot-red ear. “Ignis can’t hear you like this. How about we go up to the door?"

He allowed for his lover to widen his eyes in terrified realization before he pulled at the hips, taking a few uncertain steps back until he stood on the floor, his boots crunching against the carpet. Prompto was hunched over, his hands clutching the bedsheets desperately, pleas flowing from his mouth, but Noctis just heaved him up until his partner stood, inevitably sinking even further onto his dick.

“ _Ahhh_!” Prompto moaned loudly, his own cock pulsating in need.

“Prompto?” Ignis voice, while still filled with ire, bore a hint of worry. “Are you alright?”

‘ _Better than that, Ignis,’_ Noctis promised with a grin as he fucked into his boyfriend harshly, ‘ _he’s doing perfect.’_

“Y-yeah!” Prompto almost cried out. He whimpered meekly when Noctis pushed him towards the door, but then made wobbly, small steps, gasping at every thrust that propelled him forwards. “I just- _oh_ – stubbed my toe.”

Noctis made sure that Prompto neared the door despite his hesitation until the blond stood directly before it. Lower body naked, cock twitching and dripping madly, his face bright red. The prince leaned forward, gulped once to hide his own, almost painful arousal and commanded, “Open the door.”

Prompto _jumped_. “Wh-what?!”

Instead of elaborating, Noctis grabbed for the knob. “You heard me well. Open the door. Have a little conversation with Ignis who is so very concerned about you.”

“B-but!” Prompto exclaimed, his voice dying in a sudden groan when Noctis thrust into him lustfully.

“No buts. If you only stick your head and torso out, he won’t see. Much,” Noctis added with a smirk, his face contorting into unbearable pleasure when Prompto clenched upon his words. “Now.”

The blond swallowed, hard. Sweat covered his face, his hips shook terribly, his fingers were a trembling mess and yet they reached for the door knob, pulling inwards until the little slit was big enough for him to stick his head through. “H-hey, Iggy.”

Noctis almost regretted not being able to see Ignis’ face. While Prompto had managed to display as little of himself as possible by sticking his ass out – also granting his torturous lover more access – he could not hide those other signs. His dilated pupils. The heavy blush on his face. How his tongue darted forward every now and then, with every major thrust that Noctis pushed into him.

And his voice. It was dark, it shook, took too many breaks and breathers and was just too suspicious. “Sorry for, _mhm_ , making you wait.”

A pause. “You seem… exhausted.”

“Yeah,” Prompto tried with a grin, but his eyes enlarged as Noctis plunged into him. “It’s been a long day. Sorry about the thing with the- the- _bed_ ,” he finally pressed forth. “I’ll clean it all up in a bit, but you’d better no- _oh-_ t come inside right now. Don’t wantcha to have a heart attack.” His grin was weak, very, very weak and Noctis _knew_ that Ignis had to have at least a _hunch_ of what was going on behind this door.

Ignis replied with something that did not reach the prince’s ears. He was too busy thrusting in and out, enjoying the walls which clenched in a beautiful rhythm. His lover was hot and tight for him, only for him, and when Noctis shoved one hand between his legs to open them further, the blond complied without a complaint.

‘ _As if he could complain,’_ Noctis thought with an evil smirk. He let his hand rest there, on the scrotum, drawing lazy circles with his thumb and Prompto hissed.

“Are you _sure_ you are alright, Prompto?” Ignis sounded so doubtful, Noctis would not be surprised if he were to enter out of pure concern.

The blond laughed it off, effectively hiding the notes of his desperate gasps. “D-Don’t worry about a thing. Y’know how sometimes, the body just… _mhm_ , hurts? At random places?” A labored breath. “Guess today’s one of those days. More importantly, what about the food?”

“Ah, yes. That is the reason I have knocked; I wanted to ask Noctis for his preference for tonight’s meal. It will inevitably turn into a stew, but since we have a variety of vegetables to chose from, I decided to ask for his opinion on them.”

“Noct’s opinion on veggies?” For a second, Prompto sounded so surprised he did not even groan when the princes fucked into him with rough thrusts. “He’ll hate every single one of them anyway, Iggy.”

“Be that as that may, I still consider it polite to inquire his opinion on the matter. Where is he?”

Prompto jumped – _also_ because Noctis had decided to grab for his twitching, oozing cock – and scratched the back of his head. “He’s… in the bathroom!”

“All this time?” Ignis asked incredulously, but then he sighed. “Very well. Can you please tell him to hurry? I do not wish to overcook the potatoes.”

“S-sure.” Prompto turned his head, his face completely flushed and his pupils so grand Noctis could barely see the blue anymore. “N-Noct!” The call was real, a response to the sudden pumps on his lewd member. “Iggy needs you here. Hurry up already, lazy idiot!”

Behind the door, Ignis sighed. “I could have done this much myself,” he muttered, and Prompto gave a sheepish grin.

“Ah, right. Sorry- _oh_ ,” he broke off and bit his lips. He stuck his ass out, his hole contracting around Noctis’ pounding cock and the prince saw stars.

‘ _He’s doing well, considering how he would usually beg_ _for release about now_ ,’ Noctis mused with the little reason left in him, the parts _not_ occupied by thrusting in and out of the fuckhole his partner offered so readily. _'Maybe I should reward him.’_

A sudden idea struck through his head, his own cock jumping madly at the notion, and Noctis _grinned_.

‘ _Yeah. Let me reward you, Prompto.’_

He let his hand traveled upwards, until his fingers rested directly beneath the head of Prompto’s dick. The blond was trying to reply to some comment Ignis made, but his breath hitched when Noctis started, as slowly and carefully as possible, to massage the pulsating skin there.

“ _Ah_!” Prompto made, quickly turning his head to the side to hide his hazing eyes. “Noct, are you done or what?” But his voice betrayed his words, and even without anything spoken Noctis knew what he was thinking.

‘ _Please, not this. Don’t do this to me, Noct!’_ He even shook his head slightly, but the prince smirked, circling his hips in a way that made his own cock ooze pre-cum, trickling from Prompto’s ass onto the floor.

He continued his soft administrations and Prompto paled. Once more, the blond shook his head, before Ignis’ voice forced him to turn away again, and his hips undulated terribly as Noct massaged and rubbed in the softest manner possible.

The prince grinned. ‘ _I know about your secret, Prompto. We established that a few weeks ago, haven’t we?’_ The mere _memory_ had him almost cum; Prompto, tied and thrashingas he finally agreed to teach and tell Noctis everything he wanted to know if he only let him _cum_. It had been a beautiful, agonizing sight, driving his lover mad and madder still, making use of this excellent technique that had this _excellent_ effect on Prompto’s cock.

It was a simple formula: The slower and more tender the administrations towards that certain spot beneath his head, the longer and more violent his orgasm. Despite having been tortured and teased for hours on end, Prompto’s orgasm had not been a rough and speedy one; no, Noctis had followed his lover’s guidance and managed to draw out his blissful release for more than half a minute, cum oozing and trickling and dripping in a steady stream until the blond _screamed_ and _sobbed_. He wondered how long he would last _this_ time, with Ignis watching.

Prompto’s hips twitched. He rose to his toes, ass shaking and cock throbbing, squirming desperately to have Noctis pump him quickly, but the prince had set his mind to it. He changed the angle of his thrusts a bit, making sure that every glide would press against his lover’s prostate, an action which usually rewarded him with _cries_ of pleasure.

“ _Ah!_ ” It was more a moan than anything else, and even his hasty lie about pains in his stomach could not possibly be enough to convince Ignis. Not when his face was bright red, not with the door _shaking_ as Prompto searched for support. The boy was on his toes, sticking his ass out for all the thrusts that massaged this sweet, sweet spot inside of him and Noctis groaned into Prompto’s back.

‘ _If I’m not careful, I’ll cum.’_

But he had to save that; cumming inside of Prompto’s ass always led to the most beautiful squirms and whimpers and begs and he wanted to hit him at the peak of his orgasm. An orgasm which, with Noctis massaging and rubbing so very tenderly, was inevitable and close.

Prompto threw his head back. His cock _burned_ , his balls contracted madly and his tongue lolled out.

“Prompto?!” Ignis made a step forward, not knowing that the first of many, many drops of white cum trickled from the blond’s cock. “Are you okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Prompto replied, but it was a moan, a full moan and his eyes were deeply hooded, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I’m, _oh_ , fine, totally _fine- ah_.” He rocked on his toes, his cock pulsating so gently, cum squirting out so slowly. His head fell forward, but his mouth remained open and Ignis _had_ to know, had to understand that Prompto’s sounds were testaments of his bliss. “ _Yes_ , it’s totally o-o- _oh_ -kay, so just, l-leave, Iggy, y-yeah?” He rocked into Noctis fist, trying to speed up, but the prince was almost _lazy_ in his administrations and Prompto _groaned_.

“Prompto, what is going on?!” Ignis voice was pure alarm, his hands grabbed for Prompto’s shoulders and the blond’s ass tightened madly at the sudden proximity. His blue eyes expanded, pupils devouring the iris and he moaned huskily, a thick bead of cum dripping to the floor with a dirty _splash_. His cock was sputtering.

 _'Thirty seconds,'_ Noctis reached in his head. His own mind spun, he barely managed to keep up the torturous massage, but he wanted to see the limit, wanted to see how far Prompto could go on like this, even though his own cock throbbed so wantonly, the walls inviting him to splatter them with his seed.

Prompto yelped. His hands, shaking and sweaty, held on to Ignis shoulders as the orgasm rocked his core, and the words came less and less frequent, replaced by moans and groans and hisses. “I’m sorry, _oh, oh, oh!_ Iggy, really, don’t _aaaah_ worry about me. _Mmmmhmhm. Oh. Oh! Yes, ah, goodness, shit_ , just, _oh_ , leave, please, please, _yes_.”

‘ _Forty.’_

The boy was a mess by now, groaning so deeply that Ignis had no place for doubts anymore. Twisting his head, Noctis could catch a glimpse of Ignis’ wide, horrified face, how the advisor’s green, almost turquoise eyes turned black as they traveled downwards and _saw_ the puddle of white cum. The bespectacled man’s voice was a single sound of disbelief when he stuttered, “Prompto, you-!”

‘ _Fifty.’_

Prompto screamed. He fell towards Ignis, shaking and rocking without control, his walls tightening so terribly that Noctis barely had the time to _curse_ before his seed filled Prompto’s ass, dripped down to mingle with his lover’s cum, and Prompto moaned, and moaned, incoherent yells of ‘ _yes’_ and _‘no’_ tearing the air. Noctis’ hand lost control, finally began to pump his lover’s cock for the pitiful rest of cum left , splattering it onto the floor and against the wall, and all Ignis could do was _watch_ when the door swung open further, catching parts of the scene with his grand eyes, raised brows and open mouth.

When his orgasm subsided, Noctis pulled his cock from Prompto’s ass with a _plop_. He tucked the red, soft member into his pants before he rounded Prompto’s shaking figure, finally coming into Ignis’ field of vision. He had never seen Ignis completely out of it, but now his advisor’s face was pale. His eyebrows had risen as far as biology allowed it, only adding to the widened eyes and their tiny pupils, organs which  _twitched_ upon contact. Even his mouth was agape and he appeared completely petrified.

Gently, Noctis took hold of Prompto’s fists in Ignis’ shirt, pulling his exhausted, shaking boyfriend into his arms. The blond panted, his face a single unified flush, and Noctis brushed over the strands of his sweat-laden hair before he looked up to face Ignis’ aghast disposition again.

“Sorry I made you wait,” Noctis said nonchalantly. “I was very busy. Prompto was right about the vegetables; I hate all of them, so just do your worst as always. And don’t worry, we’ll clean up the mess we made. Really,” he added with a lopsided smirk. “Prompto can be so _dirty_ at times.”

The advisor blinked. Blinked again. Then, he took a respectful step back and adjusted his glasses, turning on his heel. A clearing of his throat. “I expect you two to clean the room from _top_ to _bottom_. And next time...” Ignis, the cool, collected Ignis who could not be shaken by anything had his voice trail off for a second before he shook his head. “Make sure that there is no ‘next time’ for me.” He walked away, leaving the two lovers behind.

Noctis closed the door and carried his panting boyfriend to the bed. As soon as the sheets hit his back, Prompto hissed and curled up like a fetus, covering his eyes with his arms. “He...” His voice was labored, rough and teary. “He _saw_ us.”

Instead of a reply, Noctis crawled next to his partner and rubbed circles into his back.

Prompto hiccuped. “He _saw_ us, Noct.”

Cold ice ran down the prince’s back when it hit him. The weight of Prompto’s words and voice. “I’m sorry,” he finally whispered and his hands froze. “I… overdid it.”

“Hell yeah you did!” Prompto’s voice was a yell, something Ignis could surely hear in the adjacent kitchen. His eyes were wide and red from tears and his entire body trembled. “What the _fuck_ were you thinking?!”

Noctis shied back, his own eyes extending and bile accumulating in the back of his throat. “Prompto, I’m sorry, I thought you-”

“You thought _wrong_!” Prompto shoved against him before he turned away to sit on the edge with a grunt, and when Noctis reached out for his shoulders the blond shook him off.

The prince twitched. Something pierced his heart like a dagger, but he did not pester Prompto any longer. He watched with guilty, steel blue eyes how his loved one trudge to the bathroom and showered, how he came back and sat down on the other bed with a _plonk_ and a dark face.

A while later, Gladiolus returned, steps and voice thundering across the caravan. He gave the door to the bedroom a firm knock, but Ignis spoke up, declaring something unintelligible and the big man retreated. Noctis decided to shower as well, and exited the bathroom just in time for Ignis to call, “Dinner is ready. Noctis, Prompto, if you would.”

Noctis’ eyes darted over to Prompto. The blond stirred upon the voice and got to his feet, shuffling to the door without casting a single glance at Noctis. They sat next to each other at the table, forcefully, for Ignis and Gladio had taken the other side already, and the lump in Noctis’ throat grew.

‘ _Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.’_

He wanted to say something. Do something. Maybe put an arm around Prompto? Having come as far as they had, openly announcing their relationship would be the most logical course of action. But since Prompto did not even _look_ at him, touches might lead to a completely undesirable, uncomfortable outcome.

The prince snorted, spoon digging through the steaming stew. _As if it could become any more uncomfortable as this._

Gladiolus eyed his friends with furrowed brows. He swallowed his bite, then leaned towards Prompto and said, “Hey, guess who called while I was out?”

His reply was silence. A little movement of Prompto’s head, but nothing more.

The big man frowned, but then plastered on a grin. “It was Cindy. She said Hammerhead’s lonely without us goofs around. I’m pretty sure she was talking about _you_ , though.” He winked. “’Come by and take another photo of me and pops’ she said. I know you’re head over heels for that cutie, so how about we-”

“Gladio.” Ignis voice was calm and collected, and he took the time to empty his filled spoon in his mouth before he went on, “This is unnecessary.”

Noctis’ intestines curled up, burned like fervid iron had been slammed inside of him. He wanted to stand, intercept Ignis before the words could crush Prompto even further, but the advisor did not give him a chance to do so. Wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin, the handsome man elaborated, “Prompto is already spoken for.”

Gladio stared. His eyes flickered over to Prompto, who shrunk in his seat and gave up the pretense of stirring in his bowl. For a moment, the air sizzled in electricity and Noctis’ mind spiraled, trying to figure some way out of this _fucking_ mess.

But then, the big man sighed. He leaned back, crossed his tattooed arms and gave _Noctis_ a glare. “I’m hurt.”

Noctis blinked. “Hah?”

“You two became official while I was gone? That’s dirty.” Gladio shook his head. “He’ll _never_ let me hear the end of this.”

Ignis smiled lightly. “I told you they would come to me first.”

“Like hell,” Gladio barked. “I’m sure you just peeked on them. You’re so damn _nosy_ , Iggy. It’s not good for an advisor.”

“Showing interest and presenting perfect perception are _vital_ for the position of an advisor,” the bespectacled man argued. “In your favor, I will admit that I ran in on them.”

Prompto’s head _exploded_. Not literally, not even soundly, but the crimson that burned up his hairline drew their attention nonetheless and Noctis bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood, the only hot sensation in his frozen being.

Gladio grunted. “Hmpf. Doesn’t change the fact that _I_ was the one who noticed first.”

“Pardon me,” Ignis interfered with interlaced fingers, “I presume we established said matter already? _I_ brought their relationship to your attention in the first place.”

“As if. You asked me for confirmation.”

“I merely intended to inform you. Please do not be mistaken there, it’s unsightly.”

“Shove your vocabulary up your ass, Ignis. I know they’ve been dating for half a year now.”

“Half a year and a week, to be precise. It started in the midst of Leide while we were camping and-”

“Hold up!” Prompto jumped from his seat. His chest heaved in pants and his eyes darted from one man to the next. “Hold on just a sec, here. What is going _on_?!”

Ignis blinked. “I assumed this would be obvious. We are discussing who became aware of your and Noctis’ shared relationship first. We have been arguing about this for quite some time, now.”

Prompto shook his head. “No, no, _no_ , that’s not what I’m talking about!” He stopped, opened and closed his mouth. “I mean, yeah, how _did_ you know?”

Now, the advisor chuckled and Gladio broke into a roaring laughter. The latter took up the reply. “It’s not like you two were actually hiding it.” Gladio jerked and shot a look at Noctis’ utterly confused face. “Or, were you? In that case, I’m sorry, but you two are not half as sneaky as you think you are.” The grin he shot after those words was sincere and deep.

But Prompto just appeared even more dazzled. “Wait, like I said, that’s not the point! Aren’t you guys...” His voice became a whisper, his eyes suddenly finding great interest in the plate before him. “Don’t you think it’s _weird_?”

“Weird?” Ignis echoed. He crossed his arms. “Why would we consider it weird? We were merely offended you chose not to tell us. But your relationship _is_ your private matter. We were confident you would tell us in good time. I admit,” he added and readjusted his glasses, “I did not intend to walk in on your private _actions_. But that is my fault, not yours.”

Prompto blinked. He glanced over to Gladio, wet his lips and inquired tentatively, “What about you, buddy? Not disgusted?”

The man laughed again. “About what? I did it with some guys when I was about your age, too.”

Noctis, who had taken a sip from his water to keep his hands occupied and from tearing out his hair, almost spit the beverage out. “Wh-what?”

“Surprised?” Gladio mocked with a grin. “Don’t tell me you boys were thinking you’re special or something. If you want to shock me, start dating a car. Oh,” he added and resumed his eating, “but the Regalia’s off limits. If anyone dates her, it’s me.”

And just like that, the matter was resolved. Even though Prompto still stood, his face a contortion of turmoil, and Noctis stared, Ignis and Gladio ate and conversed as if they did not care. Slowly, the blond sat down again, and finally looked at Noct.

The prince shrugged with raised eyebrows, and the tiniest smile bloomed on Prompto’s face. He did not resist when Noctis reached for his hand, and when dinner was over and they retreated to the bedroom, he let the prince place his palm between his shoulder blades as a means of endearing support.

But when the door swung open and the distinct scent of _sex_ invaded four noses, Prompto paled. “I- I’ll deal with this! Gimme a sec!” he sputtered and slammed the door shut into their three faces.

Ignis pinched his nose. “Really, even though I told them to tidy up after themselves.”

Gladio just shrugged, the hint of a grin in the corners of his lips. “I’ll be out a bit longer, then. Saw a cute girl in the shop, maybe she’s still there.” But when he turned, he threw a last look at Noctis and, with a sudden change of voice, said, “You better make sure the boy’s happy. Don’t make him regret it just because you’re the prince.”

Noctis looked after him, puzzled. “What..?” he began, but Ignis shook his head.

“You two do not need to worry about these things currently. Just be happy with one another. And now,” he added with darkening eyes, “go after Prompto and help him with the mess _both_ of you made.”

The knot in his stomach disentangled. Noctis felt a smirk creep up, and before Ignis could saunter back to the kitchen and clean it a second time, he said, “Hey, Ignis.”

“Yes, Noctis?”

“Thanks.” He scratched the nape of his neck. “Earlier, I… I didn’t know what to do. Prompto neither, I think. I was worried you might yell at us, or something. I deserved it, but Prompto...”

Ignis chuckled darkly. “Do not worry. It was clear to me from the beginning that _you_ are the one responsible for all your… _escapades._ Just try to be a bit more discreet in the future. For Prompto’s sake.”

Noctis managed a grin. “We will. Oh, and Ignis?”

The man halted, turning his head with a raised eyebrow. “Something else?”

“Yeah.” He felt like Prompto earlier, ants crawling across his skin and subconsciously played with the buckle of his belt. “Have you really… known all this time?”

For a few seconds, Ignis was silent. But then, a reflection crossed his spectacles and the advisor smirked. “Noctis,” he said, reverting and heading for the kitchen. “Why else would I _knock_?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Nompto upload, though I have two preceding one-shots lingering on my computer, one of them the scene of a helpless, tied up Prompto *drools at the thought*. Depending on the resonance, I might upload them as well. Don't be shy to leave reviews, I feast upon them!
> 
> This pairing will be the death of me, I swear.
> 
> Edit 2/5 : Wow, a hundred kudos in what, three days (please don't question my maths, I write, not calculate)? You guys are amazing! The demand for Nompto-smut seems to be high, so as soon as university leaves me with some free time (or I just run from it as I per usual do) I will sit down and write / edit said smut. Thank you so much for giving me a reason to write, I am forever in your debt for every kudos, comment or bookmark. <3
> 
> Oh, and if you have even the slightest inkling of a prompt, shoot it my way. I'm not saying I'll include everything, but it _will_ become my inspiration.


End file.
